


[Podfic of] Find Out What I'm Feeling

by klb



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by lady_ragnellAuthor's summary: When Marius's girlfriend Cosette writes an article about Enjolras's campaign for a seat in the state House of Representatives (not to mention his attempts to start a new political party) and mistakenly mentions Grantaire as his boyfriend, Enjolras ends up pretending to date him in the media storm that follows.He's not sure why Grantaire says yes, but he's starting to want to find out.





	[Podfic of] Find Out What I'm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Out What I'm Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763800) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Find%20Out%20What%20I'm%20Feeling.mp3) | **Size:** 89.8 MB | **Duration:** 2:00:57

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS FANDOM. I'm so pleased to finally have something of substance to contribute to it!
> 
> I got a lot of assistance on how to pronounce the French names and I tried my hardest. I am still not remotely a native French-speaker. Hopefully I can get points for effort? 
> 
> Also, I love this fic. In the process of making this podfic, I listened to the fic approximately 23847597831498573 times. I enjoyed every single one. I'll probably listen to it again tonight. Lady_ragnell, you are a treasure.


End file.
